Lodge of the Plains
Referred to as the "Mason City of Loxodons." by [[Elmskin Goldman|'Elmskin Goldman']], while leading the [[party|'duo']] towards their destination, a rocky path up a mountain. The Lodge of the Plains is located due South East of the [[Fork in the Road|'Fork in the Road']]. A dominantly [https://zorua.neocities.org/dnd/wiki/Loxodon.html loxodon] settlement, housing around 1 to 2 hundred loxodon men, women and children who have crafted this town through centuries of stonework. Order of the Tusk The Order of the Tusk is a religious order that keeps the denizens of the Lodge of Plains safe and happy through their religious practice of masonry and architectural projects which can be seen all throughout the city. Working with raw materials to create something new and beautiful can almost be considered akin to prayer in this society. The ranks in their organization from lowest to highest are Apprentice, Journeyman, Council of the Master Masons, and High Priest. Currently known list of notable members: * [[Khrahl|'Khrahl']], a former High Priest, passed away on 1017 DR. * [[Ragnok|'Ragnok']], High Priest of the Order of the Tusk. * The [[Stonehorn|'Stonehorn']] Family, members on the Council of the Master Masons. Krahl's Chosen Also known as the "Three Loxodon Security Caravan", they guard and defend the Ornate Gate of the Lodge. They no longer follow [[Krahl|'Krahl']] as he died 700 years ago at the wizened age of 1,100. They do not want to speak about of the [[Arcane Rift|'Arcane Rift']], but are interested in [[Garmelio de Marino|'Garmelio's']] [[Gem of the Red Dragon|'Red Gem']], telling the [[party|'duo']] to seek out [[Starseer|'Starseer']]. Ornate Gate A intricately crafted stone and metal gate etched beautifully with intricate hand chiseled imprints of stars and moons. Requires the permission of Krahl's Chosen to open. Bar Tommy Husk runs this establishment with his cousin Timmy Tusk and they sell a few unique drinks named Iron Ale and Stone Whiskey. He allowed Xanthias to brew his signature brew named Lizard Blood Ale utilizing his kitchen facilities, as well as sold a few ingredients to him at a discount, in return Xanthias would need to give a shout out towards his establishment after his performance at the Fountain Square. Noble House Owned by the Stonehorn family. Utilizing the commotion Xanthias' performance created, Garmelio snuck and broke into this Noble House. Garmelio was able to successfully steal the following books, a Loxodon Personal Journal, a Geography Book, and the Loxodon History of First Plains, as well as a few expensive looking items like the ornate Mason's Tools, a pair of bracers and a crest necklace, all adorned with the same Star & Moon decorations. Small Fountain The party encountered a Loxodon Sculptor (65 years old) who was working near this small fountain located near the heart of the city. Garmelio attempted to show off his magic to the sculptor, but was mocked for his performance attempt by them, saying that "My work will last forever but your fire magic will only last until you fade away". In conversation with Xanthias the duo learn that he is attempting to become a Journeyman member of the Order of the Tusk, so he can work at the Temple. Tools & Supply The party visit this tools and supplies store to pick up a few supplies. Xanthias buys 10 feet of steel chain and the owner of the supply shop creates a grapple hook using some spare steel and bends it to shape with his bare hands, on the house. Garmelio buys some lockpicks. Starseer's Home The two knock on Starseer's door, and after being initially told to leave Garmelio reveals to Starseer his [[Gem of the Red Dragon|'Gem of the Red Dragon']]. As he reluctantly lets the two inside he tells Garmelio to place the Red Orb as well as his [[Dragon Book|'Dragon Book']] on his scrying table, telling the two to seek out the Lens of Clarity which will assist him in deciphering the runes inscribed on the Red Orb. Starseer says that this lens can be found at the Original Arcane Temple, located in the Lodge of the Caves, and since the adventurers are going that way to pick up some Moon Mushrooms for him. Fountain Square The heart and center of the Lodge of the Plains, this is a common meeting place for the denizens to gather to hear of news and to celebrate events. Being coerced by Garmelio, Xanthias performs here as a distraction to allow his cohort to break into and steal the valuable from the Noble House. After his enthralling performance, Xanthias begs for coin after only to have him clumsily drop and lose a pouch of money, which gets grabbed and stolen away by some loxodon children who blend back into the crowd. Inn The innkeeper, a chunky loxodon woman named Mary Thaggleburn 'runs this establishment. She is overly motherly and almost always offers her patrons some 'Rock Cocoa. General Goods The owner of the establishment is named Harmarg the [[Boog|'Boog']]. The party trade some of their goods for coin and rations, and Garmelio parts ways with the pocket discus he received from [[Paw Keete|'Paw Keete']] which the owner now keeps displayed inside a locked glass case. Temple Nothing much is known about the Temple as they party have not yet visited it.